The FourCatOmen
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Omens aren’t a good thing everyone knows that. But how would you feel if you had no human friends and found yourself in the custody of four evil cats? Pathetic right? Well this happens to Mandy, the rich girl who isnt as snobby as everyone thinks her to b


**Summary: ****Omens aren't a good thing everyone knows that. But how would you feel if you had no human friends and found yourself in the custody of four evil cats? Pretty pathetic right? Well this is what happens to Mandy, the rich girl who surprisingly isn't the snob everyone thinks her to be.**

The-Four-Cat Omen

Chapter 1

When Ones Alone, They Think Of Things

The early morning summer's sun shone down at number 12th Sharkwood St on the first of August. It was 6:00am in the morning and the birds were already chirping.

Mandy Sharkwood was outside on the front porch of her 15 room mansion, wearing her short summer kiwi dress with a bright flowered straw hat that sat on her long shiny-blond hair and her expensive ruby necklace draped around her neck.

She was seeing both her parents off to their second honeymoon.

Her hand wove furiously at her parents as she attempted to keep a bright and cheery smile on her face.

The man and woman, in their finest jeweled clothes waved back as they drove off in one of their many-favored red and black Ferraris.

Just as the car was out of view, Mandy dropped her hand to her side, her smile fading and she trudged back inside the house and into the grand front hall. She threw off her flowered straw hat and it flung around the tall oak hat stand that stood in the corner next to the golden front double doors.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and listened to the small pitter-patter of her best friend's paws, running down the twisting black stairs to her left and watched as an elegant orange and white creature ran to her side.

Bending down she pat her furry friend on the head and in return the fuzz ball rubbed itself around her legs.

She giggled as the cat purred in her ear and she stood up.

"They always do this to me, Pekoe. They always leave when I want them most." Mandy moaned as she walked into one of the many living rooms the house had and she slumped down on the large leather black sofa in the middle of the room.

Pekoe jumped up on the sofa and she curled down beside her own best friend, Mandy.

The girl leaned back and rested her head on the top of the cool surface of the sofa. She raised her index finger in the air so Pekoe could see she said in a low voice hoping to imitate her father, "One week my little princess and we'll be back before you know it!"

Her finger closed itself into her fist and she pound it down on the side of the couch, nearly missing Pekoe who jumped up and planted herself on Mandy's lap, hoping to calm the girl down who had now broken down into tears.

"Everyone hates me at school! I've tried to tell my mom to home school me but she doesn't understand. She keeps telling me that people are only jealous of my wealth and that's why they don't speak to me! But it's much worse then that, Pekoe! I wish they _would _ignore me, but they tease me and say I'm stuck up. I think even the teacher's don't like me! I don't know how much more I can take." Mandy sobbed as she stroked the top of Pekoe's head.

The cat continued to purr its comfort for Mandy.

The girl gave a dry smile down at Pekoe and kissed her on the top of her soft orange head.

Pekoe let out a tiny 'meow' in appreciation and rubbed her head under Mandy's chin.

The girl got up, still holding Pekoe and walked over to the living room door. "Come on Pekoe, lets go play something up stairs, we have the whole house to ourselves for an entire week! So lets enjoy it while we can!"

And with that said, Mandy walked in determination to have a good time, up the twisting stairs in the front hall and into the room on the right of the second floor, into her room.

The day went by quickly and before Mandy knew it, it was one in the afternoon.

Pekoe and Mandy ran downstairs and into the kitchen for a bite to eat when Pekoe's ears perked to the sound of a door being slowly opened.

Mandy was in the middle of pouring a bowl of milk when Pekoe ran out of the kitchen in a hurry, drawing Mandy's attention.

Stopping what she was doing, she looked around for Pekoe and heard a faint creek of a door opening.

She leaned her head outside the wide kitchen door and looked around.

"Pekoe?" She called out but received no welcoming reply. Curious she started to walk into the dining room.

The walls were a warm brown and a shiny black long table sat in the middle of the room. Underneath it was a dark, red velvet mat with shaggy ends to it. The curtains were black and they shaded the room, but the chandelier light that hung sparkling over the black table gave the room a dark glow. Candles rowed the table waiting to be lit and the many chairs lined the sides of the table.

This is where her parents usually held the many fancy parties every month or so.

Seeing no orange and white cat she followed the creaking noise into the front hall and peeked around the doorway.

Yet there was still nothing to be seen.

"Peeekoe!" Mandy called but there was still no answer.

She cocked her head to the side and took a look at the double golden front doors. The doors were open slightly, letting in the bright yellow sun just a crack and Mandy was beginning to wonder if Pekoe had gone outside for some fresh air.

Unless there was someone else in the house…

The idea gave her the creeps and she tip toed over to the front doors, looking around and hoping that nobody was about to jump out behind a coat rack or a closet.

She was inches away from the light of the outside. What if someone was standing right behind the door waiting for her with a knife? Or maybe they had a gun pointed at eye level, waiting to shoot her in the head or between the eyes?

Swallowing and gathering enough courage she put her hands around the door hands and pulled slowly.

_I'll do it quick, so if there's someone there then it might give me enough time to jump out of the way! _She thought desperately and held her breath. _One, two, THREE!_

In one swift movement she swung open the doors and dived behind the hat stand, but there was no gunshot and nobody walked into the house with a knife.

She peeked her head out the side of the doorframe and looked around.

Nobody.

With a large sigh of relief she pulled herself out from behind the hat stand and walked calmly outside, though her heart was still thumping hard in her chest and she found she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Heh, I'm too cautious for my own good. Seriously, who would want to kill me?" She let the last part of the sentence hang in the air.

There were plenty of reasons to kill her. Her money, her parent's money, ransom, and/or to steel all the many valuables in the house and run for it.

All of them had to do with her wealth. Wealth was her curse, why was she so rich? Many people would love it and many dream for it, but then why did she hate it?

She let out a deep sigh and walked back into the house and closed the doors behind her.

She laughed at her stupidity and shook her head, how silly she must have looked swinging open those doors like there was something to worry about.

Though anyhow she bolted the door tight and made sure all the windows were closed and locked just in case. She didn't want to feel like anyone could get in, so she turned the alarm system on and went back into the kitchen to continue making her snack.

She then remembered Pekoe and wondered if she had just locked her outside when there came a shrill, scared meow from somewhere in the house.

Dropping everything she ran back out into the front hall and tried to think of where she had heard the sound of a cat in distress.

"Pekoe! Are you all right? Pekoe!" she called out to her best friend, she was now not only scared, but worried.

Running into the first living room she searched around the black sofa and around the flat screen TV. She searched the closets and the computer room, which was full of posters and many flat screen computers and gaming systems, she also checked the dinning room, which was where Pekoe's food was also kept, but there was no Pekoe in sight.

"I'll check up stairs, maybe she's in my room." Mandy told herself as she walked out of the first floor's spare bedroom.

But she didn't need to check upstairs when a flash of orange and white came at her and ran around her ankles franticly.

Mandy gasped and dropped to her knees next to the cat. "Oh dear, what's happened Pekoe?" she asked the frantic kitty and stroked the top of Pekoe's head as she tried to calm the cat down.

Pekoe was shaking uncontrollably and she was letting out loud hisses and high pitched meows of fear.

Mandy quickly scooped up the cat and ran over to the living room and placed her on the couch where she curled up into a small ball and she started to purr, hoping to comfort herself.

"Its ok, I'm here Pekoe don't worry." Mandy sobbed. She didn't like to see her like this, it was scarring her even further then she already was and now she was beginning to wonder what might have scared Pekoe this much.

The image of an armed man or woman upstairs gave her the shivers and she tried not to think about it knowing that she had locked all ways of getting into the house and she had started the alarm system as well. She would have heard it if someone opened a door besides her.

Mandy gasped in fear when the idea occurred to her.

What if someone had gotten in when the door was open and now she had locked herself in the house with him or her?

Her first instinct was to run outside but she was too scared to leave the room. She looked to the large stainless window in the corner of the room and wondered if she would get into very much trouble if she broke it and ran out, seeing as it didn't open.

She turned to the door and kept wondering if it would creek open by itself. The door had no lock on it so it was impossible to barricade, If she moved the furniture then if there was someone else in the house they would hear it and get in before she had time to move the sofa or the TV in front of the door.

After all of this settled itself neatly into her head she started to wish she had some sort of a weapon. Maybe a knife or a gun, though she had no idea where he father kept his guns and she was to afraid to go out into the hall and into the kitchen where all the knifes were kept.

Suddenly there came a sharp scratching sound at the door.

Mandy nearly let out a shriek of fright but she let herself jump a few feet in the air instead. The person might not know that there was someone in the living room and she wanted to keep it that way.

_I-I'll take them by surprise when they open the door. I'll throw something at them, maybe a chair or a book. That's a heavy looking remote on the table over there, it might do some damage. _She thought in panic and ran around the room as quickly yet quietly as she could, searching for some sort of weapon.

The scratching stopped for a moment, like whatever was out there could hear her moving around. Or maybe it left and went to a different room. Why did it scratch though and not just walk in?

Mandy took a quick glance at Pekoe who was now standing, her back arched high in the air and her fur sticking on end on the couch, hissing at the door. Though Mandy could tell the cat was frightened because she was shaking.

The scratching started again and Mandy's eyes darted back to the door.

_What if,_ she thought desperately, _what if the thing inside the house and the thing that was scaring Pekoe was a wild animal of some sort! That would explain the scratching right? _

Mandy nodded, the idea of an animal that couldn't open doors was much better then the idea with the human intruder on the loose.

For a split second Mandy let out another small sigh of relief and that's when the door was blast of its hinges.

Shrieking in fright and too scared to look at what was in the doorway, Mandy grabbed the remote off of the table and quickly readied herself to throw it at the window for an escape root.

But then suddenly something big and black ran in front of the window ledge and planted itself in front of her.

She stopped dead.

The remote was held high in the air and leaned back slightly, ready to be thrown but it did not move.

Mandy cocked an eyebrow and looked into the golden yellow eyes of a slick black, shorthaired, fat housecat.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion and let her hand holding the remote drop to her side as she stared up at the cat on the window ledge.

The blond smiled as she continued to watch the fat cat intruder sit there calmly and haughtily.

Putting the remote down on the table she had scooped it up from she heaved a heavy sigh and clutched her chest. "Boy there, you sure gave me a scare didn't yah you fat fuzz ball." Mandy laughed and went to take the black cat off of the windowsill. "Now how did you get in." she cooed and her hands found the prickle of the sleek black fur and with a muster of strength, Mandy lifted the cat off the windowsill and placed it gently on the floor.

Mandy then turned around.

Pekoe was in hysterics. She was flying around the room in panic, hissing and spitting and swatting at anything that looked like it could harm her (which was basically everything in the room).

Mandy hurried over to the freaking cat and places her hand on Pekoe's head.

"Shh! No it's all right Pekoe, it's only another kitty. He gave me a startle too but it's all right. I'll put him outside."

Pekoe seemed to understand as usual and calmed down a bit but her eyes were still as big as the moon.

Mandy straitened up and with a slight jolt of shock felt something warm rub itself against her legs. She looked down to see the fat black cat.

She put her hands on her hips and lolled her eyes back._ Oh brother, what a suck up._ She laughed and shook her head.

With another muster of strength Mandy picked the cat up and turned to the doorway and in an instant, dropped the large cat back on the floor with a loud bang.

She was staring, mouth agape, at three new cats lined in the doorway, the door was off its hinges and was smoking like it had been hit by something smoldering hot.

The three new cats sat there like royalty. Their chests pushed out and their front paws in front of them, their tails flicking gracefully behind them. All six eyes were on her, starring at her like they were trying to reach into her very soul and Mandy had the instinctive feeling that she was in a heap of trouble.

Chapter end

**Well, was it ok? I tried to write in descriptive, I know I suck at it and the grammar isn't that great either. But hey, I feel like if I keep on writing I might just improve, even if just alittle.**

**If you want, please review. I would like to hear what you think :3**


End file.
